


May Not Believe

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Mini_Wrimo 2014 [5]
Category: Claymore
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Introspection, Post Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the fic_promptly prompt, <i>Claymore, Galatea, serving a God she isn't sure she believes in</i>.</p><p>Also the first time, I've attempted to write Galatea's character.</p>
    </blockquote>





	May Not Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fic_promptly prompt, _Claymore, Galatea, serving a God she isn't sure she believes in_.
> 
> Also the first time, I've attempted to write Galatea's character.

Every morning after she wakes, she has to remind herself of why she's living among the human in their Holy City and serving a strange God that she isn't sure that she believes in. Its certainly a better life than the one she had led in her days with the Organization, serving as Number Three while hunting down hungry monsters, and as their spy on her comrades.

Its a strange thing to stay in one place and be sightless among the humans, rather traveling around her old province hunting down Yoma or walking the darkened halls of the Organization's headquarters.

As she stands in her room near the window, listening to the movements of the other nuns and priests, she spreads her senses and stiffens as she senses the aura of an unknown Awakened comrade approaching the city.

She may not believe in the God that she now serves with the humans, but she will do what she feels is best to protect the humans and her new life. Even if it means revealing her presence in the city to the Organization.


End file.
